mythicalcreaturestudiosfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Kevinmurphy1991/August 1st Announcement Central
MYTHICAL CREATURE STUDIOS MAKES HUGE VARIETY OF ANNOUNCEMENTS Earlier today, Kevin Murphy announced on Facebook.com that "One Ring Circus, vol .1" will be a FREE DVD release for it's release at christmas time, making it an easy-to-get free gift for people you don't really talk to. He gave further explanation: "Mythical Creature Studios is looking to expand as a brand, and there's just no way that a DVD can sell without brand recognition, that is why our brand and the name and logo of "The One Ring Circus" (logo yet to be revealed), will be established as a brand. People will enjoy our product more, and perhaps give it a chance if they are given a free opportunity to view it without the hassle of clicking on YouTube links. That is why, upon release of the Volume One DVD, it will be handed out free at Universal Connections in Hamilton, as well as copies available On Demand from either Scott Wilson or myself. We're looking to establish our brand, and a free DVD release will do exactly that," When asked about future DVD releases: "I couldn't tell you just now if all of our DVD releases will be free, it does cost us money to buy blank DVDs, and burn them, it also costs money for the keep cases and for the printer paper and printer ink for making the DVD sleeve. It wouldn't be very cost-beneficial to give out DVDs willy-nilly for the rest of our time as a company." On the popularity of the videos on YouTube: "The video popularity has soared for specific titles like "The Old Man's House" and "The Sex Joke" while others like "Playing the Drums" and "Psycho" amongst several older titles have dropped down the popularity ladder, we're using the critical reception for each comedy sketch we've done so far to help produce the last ten comedy sketches of the season to everyone's enjoyment. The DVD release will contain thirty comedy sketches, and if twenty of those comedy sketches are good, and ten of them aren't, then that's alright because there's always room for improvement in everything that everybody does, and we will consistently improve our comedy sketches." On the most successful YouTube video, "The Old Man's House": "As with most groups that are looking for recognition of their brand, we always give back to our fans, that's why later this year (possibly after DVD), we will be re-writing, re-making and re-filming "The Old Man's House", it has always been everybody's favourite comedy sketch we've done, it was original, it's even my favourite, it's probably the most imaginative thing that makes sense, that I've ever written in my life, and it was fun making it, because it was before we started taking all this comedy sketch making seriously and started burning ourselves out. So, yeah, returning to that will feel amazing, it'll be fun to film." On the future plans for MCS away from "One Ring Circus": "Aha, now that's a fun question, we've already got our future planned for the time being, and we know exactly what we're going to be doing after "One Ring Circus, vol. 1" is being handed out, basically what's going to happen is a new show, you'll love the concept, it keeps the newer best bits of the comedy sketches in mind, with a nice little "Where's Wally?" themed story, but that's all I'm going to say about that right now, wait until the Media Briefing." Murphy was then asked about the MCS Media Briefing 2011, as there hasn't been much said about it: "The MCS Media Briefing, as has been announced, will showcase previews, trailers and announcements for the showcase of new happenings within Mythical Creature Studios for the year of 2011. As you already just heard a little spoiler there, the new show, will be revealed and announced at the Media Breifing 2011, and you can see if you'll like that, but also, there will be a few little surprises in there, we're going to try to keep ourselves busy in 2011. Not much has been planned, but we're hoping that come March, we'll have some damn fine new shows, YouTube concepts and DVD releases to tell you about." On the set date of MCS Media Briefing 2011: "The Media Briefing 2011 will take place in March 2011, and will probably last like 4 hours, the main show will be filmed and released on YouTube the next day. It will be a Live Event, which means that there'll be open invitations for an audience to come and check it out, but as far as a date and time goes, it's too soon. The date will probably be announced around January 2011, but it won't leave too little notice for everything to be planned for the show." MYTHICAL CREATURE STUDIOS presents "THE ONE RING CIRCUS", Exclusive to YouTube.com. Category:Blog posts